halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Scout Network Character Page
Kill Scout Network Characters This page displays the biographies of the characters starring in Kill Scout Network. For the main page, click this link: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/KSN_Kill_Scout_Network Main Characters CPL Freddie Robinson (Age 22) This Mark V Spartan joined among the ranks of the Blue Specialist Spartans, fighting various missions against the Reds, inspired by the battle of Reach. Showing his tactical awareness, he was swiftly selected for the Special Operations Forces at the age of 19. He opted for Gold and Cyan as his colours to promote the wealth of victory. He participated in a battle against zombies, suporting his squadmates in the CQC action. Although falling at the end of the battle to injury, his tactical work saved the lives of his teammates and earned him his promotion th Corporal. Now an established member of the UNSC, he is a Spartan mercenary on Jistos and his most recent mission saw him paired with Wesley. Together, they are rated unstoppable. LT Wesley Sanders (age 24) Wesley stands tall over his battlefield knowing it'll take something special to take him down. He joined the UNSC at the age of 16 and witnessed the Fall of Reach whilst in training. Like others, this spurred him on. He passed training at Camp Carlson with flying colours especially in the CQC section before excelling on the field of combat earning quick promotions in the Gold 2nd Battalion. His specialities entered him into a secret Spartan training program on Jistos. He was transferred from an outer colony to the planet. At the age of 22, he became a Spartan and absolutely smashed the Covenant even more! For two years, he has been working in the escort and protection section, mainly on cargo boats, and survived the sinking of The Matinar down south. The UNSC's last log of Wesley was aboard The Rasherma which capsized Three hours ago. A spec-ops spartan has been dispatched to the situation immediately. GEN Zack Stone (Age 27) War is coming, and Zack is ready. Spartan 425 at your service! A survivor of the Transcrape explosion, he realised Jistos wasn't going to be safe forever. He has enjoyed a prolonged career as an inspirational figure on the front lines and therefore was accordingly rewarded. General Stone is normally a fantastic fighter against the Covenant and hails the old-fashoned supress and flank tactics. He was appointed with General Rodgers in the protection of Romdon, a key village in inner Jistos. Act One Characters PVT Scott Dawson (Age 17) - Act One Sub-Character We don't know much about this lad. He joined up to the UNSC on a 1 year training period and was thrown into planetary defence on Jistos on emergency field experience. He was given trainee Spartan armour to insure his survival in the field. Having started at the UNSC central stonghold, he was wheeled out with General Rodger's squad to clean up villages in the North. Upon a battle at Romdon, his first major fight, he quickly gained confidence at the killing of several Elites. He played a vital role of the squad's holdout before assisting Freddie at clearing them out for good. As a trainee though, he can make mistakes. And will. LT Alexandre Narsco (Age 29) - Act One Sub-Character Records show his progress through the Red ranks, and has remained loyal to the reds since. As a former division commander, he holds all sorts of tactical experience, which rubs off on Freddie, in many situations. He was responsible for holding the line at Herald Canyon, whcih was successful until overrun after Narsco's departure to support the main Jistos strongholds. On patrol through the high mountains, he meets Freddie with a shield of protection, having high regard for the UNSC's Supersoldiers. Act Two Characters PVT Ralph Kingston - Act Two Sub-Character The first standard Jistos Marine to team up with the gang after 'Hometown Robbery.' He finds the Spartans a small bit confusing, especially when mentioning and relating to previous adventures, and does not believe Spartans are so much better than the braver marines. He always has his head held high and accompanies our heroes as their support, learning much from the spartans in skills and returning his precious tips that could save the Spartan's lives. SGT Terry Branson (Age 25) - Act Two Sub-Character A close friend of Ralph's provides a general sense of high-school rivalry. More to follow... Category:Kill Scout Network Characters